


it's not bad

by marrieddorks



Series: the truth about secret relationships [1]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, Shower Sex, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:19:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrieddorks/pseuds/marrieddorks
Summary: Damen and Auguste are friends.  Basically best friends.  Which is why Auguste can never know Damen is sleeping with Auguste’s dearest darlingest little brother, Laurent.  Or, worse, falling in love with him.





	it's not bad

**Author's Note:**

> i'm horrid at writing smut, i really am, but i have so many ideas for these two that i just knew i had to start somewhere? so you get this. i'm sorry :))
> 
> it might, however, have potential to become a mini series solely for me to practice smut. we'll see. i may never write smut again. that's always an option too.
> 
> could never have done any of this without a lot of insecure rambling to dollylux ❤

The water wasn’t even turned on, but they were in the shower anyway. The tile was cold under their feet and against Damen’s bare back. Neither could bring themselves to care though, not with the heat radiating from all the points their bodies were touching, not with the heat of their mouths on one another. Damen couldn’t keep his hands from moving, from sliding up and down the so soft feel of Laurent’s skin, pressing into the delicate muscles moving underneath. 

Laurent’s own hands were tangled in Damen’s curls. His left hand was at the back of Damen’s neck, just at the hairline, and was gentle in the way it caressed the skin there. Meanwhile his right hand was holding within it the line between pleasure and pain in how it gripped at the longest part of Damen’s hair, sometimes moving his head back so Laurent’s sweet mouth could latch onto his stubbled jaw. 

It was easy to be so caught up in it all, to not pay attention to Laurent’s wandering hand that stretched to reach, until a cold spray shocked Damen to his bones and he pulled back with an undignified yelp. 

“There’s not much point in being here if we aren’t going to enjoy the warmth of the water,” Laurent said, and he was smiling, though whether it was at Damen’s noise or at something unspoken, Damen wasn’t certain. With a matching grin, Damen reached around him and pulled the shower curtain to a close, engulfing them in the already rising steam. 

“I don’t know why you want to have shower sex anyway,” Damen said. His hands were already back around Laurent’s waist and the downward spray of water had flattened Damen’s curls, forcing them to fall into his eyes. He wanted to watch the way Laurent’s blond hair darkened all except for one strand, one that framed his face, one that inevitably always stayed bright. “I’ve told you that it’s not near the experience it appears to be.” 

“But I’ve not experienced it,” Laurent started. Damen opened his mouth to comment, but his voice was lost as Laurent’s hands wandered once again, this time with him as their target. They began at the top of his spine, the pads of those elegant fingers, and they followed the water’s path until they came around to his front, just at Damen’s flanks. When they did that, their nails scratched at Damen’s skin, just so, and his toes curled in response. “And the water already does wonders. Look at how easily it lets me touch you.” 

Laurent barely let out a breath as Damen flipped them around and pressed Laurent against the shower wall. In fact, Laurent’s smile, small and secretive, was all the answer Damen needed to know that this was exactly what Laurent had wanted in the first place. 

Their mouths were on each other’s again, but the slow sensuality of it was dichotomized by Damen’s muscled thigh in between Laurent’s own. It was impossible to miss the slight hitch in Laurent’s breathing, in the way his steady intakes of air turned into damp and so close exhales against Damen’s collarbones as Damen leaned down to press the softest kiss behind Laurent’s ear. 

He could feel Laurent’s rabbit-like pulse against the cushion of his lips. He placed another kiss there, and another and another, and Laurent’s legs were already beginning to shake. Holding him steady with strong hands around the softest part of his torso, just below the bottom rungs of his rib cage, Damen was so focused on moving his kisses behind Laurent’s other ear that he shifted accidently and it made Laurent’s hips stutter up in a wild shock of arousal. 

Damen pulled back less than half a foot, but far enough away to get a clear look of Laurent’s face, of the way his water-heavy lashes stayed low to brush at the apples of his cheeks; far enough away to see Laurent thrust in the same stuttery movement, his cock sliding and pressing tightly between his own body and the v-shaped groove of Damen’s hips. 

“The water does let me touch you easily,” Damen agreed with Laurent’s earlier statement, and this time, with intention, he slid his hands lower until he could heft Laurent’s legs more securely around him with enough force to lead the rhythm of the way Laurent started to ride Damen’s thigh. 

Laurent’s fingers were white-knuckled at Damen’s shoulders, his nails leaving half-moons in their wake, and he made a slight sound into Damen’s mouth, one Damen knew all too well. 

“Stop,” Laurent said, his voice steady but breaking. “Not like this, not…” 

He didn’t get to finish his protest because Damen was already loosening his grip, just enough to make certain Laurent was steady on his feet. Then his mouth was on Laurent’s again, this time more a clash of teeth than lips, and their cocks slid against each other’s, hot to the touch. 

“Did you,” he started to ask, breathless, eyes searching for the familiar bottle of lube, but Laurent was shaking his head. 

“I’ve been thinking about this,” was all Laurent told him, and he grabbed one of Damen’s hands and led it around the curve of his hip and further back until the calloused pad of Damen’s finger was resting where Laurent was already open and slick. It was Damen’s turn to rut forward, his cock twitching at the image of Laurent in his bedroom, opening himself up on his fingers. Laurent reacted too, pushing back while Damen held his hand there, held it there for Laurent to do what he wanted. He pressed himself against Damen’s hand, shifted onto his toes to try and get a finger, two fingers, three fingers inside himself, and he made another noise, one barely heard above the sound of the water splattering around them. 

“Damen,” he said, his hand wrapped around Damen’s wrist once more, pushing him where he was desperately needed in that moment. 

Damen’s own breath came out in a shudder as Laurent’s body opened up to his fingers with almost no resistance. He was soft inside and when Damen curled his fingers, just the two inside Laurent’s heat, Laurent curled also in response, his back bending obscenely in Damen’s one-handed grip. It was only when Damen got a third finger, then a fourth, that he realized he himself was leaking into the draining water below them. 

“Damen,” Laurent said again, and this time it was broken. 

Maneuvering around required a focus on their footing, something Damen wasn’t all too concerned with in this state, but they shifted together until Laurent’s face was away from the continuous downpour of water and his ass was arched out and in Damen’s hands. He watched the water slither where he was supposed to be. He watched Laurent’s hands try to grip at the nothingness at the wall and when they couldn’t find purchase, they reached back to open himself for Damen instead. 

“You see,” Damen started, his hand finally circling his own cock. Even his own grip had him aching and he couldn’t help but take a step closer to slide his cock where Laurent was open for him, feeling the head catch on the softened rim of Laurent’s hole. “If we weren’t in the shower, I’d be on my knees showing you exactly how you should be opened for me.” 

“Are you saying I didn’t do a good enough job?” Laurent asked, and even though his face was toward the wall and even though he had just been begging in the only way he did, could, Damen could practically see the eye roll he gave. 

“Not at all. But I am saying we would both probably get more enjoyment out of the process if I could spend a good hour eating you out to pliancy instead,” Damen said. 

Laurent didn’t have time to react to his words. Damen pushed in, his pace steady and sure, and he was enveloped in heat that made the water around them turn frigid. He pushed until he was all the way inside, his cock adding more slick to Laurent’s stretched insides. Laurent let out a gasp that came out more like a hitched sob. 

Every time was as consuming as the first had been. Damen didn’t say it, couldn’t say it, but the thoughts ran rampant as he held himself still and only moved to place a kiss where Laurent’s neck was bared for him. 

It wasn’t until Laurent moved his own hips forward and then pushed back, the action making Damen’s cock slide halfway out of him then all the way back in, that Damen began to move fully. He left just the head of his cock in, its girth keeping Laurent open round it, and he slid back in, relishing in the softness of the back of Laurent’s thighs. Then he didn’t stop. 

Water slapped back at him with every shove of his hips, but he didn’t pay it any mind, not when Laurent was clenching around his length, holding him inside, and one of Laurent’s free hands reached all the way back, gripping at Damen’s thigh as though he could bring Damen even more into himself. With just a second’s time, Damen widened his stance to keep from slipping in the water, and the change angled his cock just so inside Laurent, right to the only place that could make Laurent cry out. And he did. 

“Oh!” There was a shock in the exclamation and when Damen repeated the motion it sounded awe-filled. Laurent lifted his hips, grappled for something, anything in reach, and it was only by sheer luck that at that exact moment they were moving around instead of being consumed fully with each other and they heard the slam of a door somewhere not too far away. 

“What was that?” Damen whispered. Laurent was staring back at him with wide eyes and, for a moment, Damen got caught up on how lust blown his pupils were, on how the intoxicating blue of his irises were eaten by his desire. 

“It’s Auguste,” Laurent whispered back. “Get down.” 

None too gently, and so different than the touches they had been sharing, Laurent pushed Damen down to practically lie on the shower floor. 

“What are you doing?” Damen sputtered. Water was nearly drowning him and he was trying to blink it out of his eyes and spit it out of his mouth as he heard Laurent say “So he can’t see your silhouette through the curtain!” 

Laurent was finishing adjusting the showerhead so it was directed more at himself as opposed to Damen’s drenched form on the floor when Auguste’s footsteps stopped right outside the bathroom door. 

“Laurent?” Auguste called out, his voice muffled. Laurent quietly cleared his throat.

“Yes?”

They felt more than heard the door swing open. The air, so humid with the steam from the water, immediately got cold, and the shower curtain wriggled in place. 

“What are you doing?” Auguste asked. He sounded amused. Damen could just make out the way he was leaning against the threshold. 

“Well, most often times when people are standing under water in a contraption such as this, it is called showering,” Laurent answered. Damen was awed by how unbothered he sounded. 

“It’s three in the afternoon,” Auguste said, but he didn’t sound suspecting, just conversational. 

“I wasn’t aware there was a timeframe on when I was allowed to shower and when I was not.”

“I was just asking!” Auguste laughed. They heard his footsteps again, this time further down the hallway toward his own bedroom. Laurent waited until he heard the door close before he spoke. 

“And you always told me forcing you to hide your clothes in my bedroom closet was too much.”

Damen was just getting to his feet again when they heard Auguste again. Luckily for them he kept walking, his footsteps taking him somewhere near the main living area. 

“I take it this is over,” Damen whispered. Laurent looked at him, eyes clear and bright again, and nodded. 

“For now,” Laurent said and that same smile of something unspoken was on his face. “I still don’t know what you’ve meant by this not being the experience it appears to be.” 

“Yes, well, you make everything exceptional,” Damen said. He stepped forward to kiss the back of Laurent’s neck once more, wanting to taste the cleanness of his skin, when Auguste’s footsteps were back and fast approaching. It was comical how quickly Damen tried to duck down. 

“Laurent? Is Damen here?” Auguste asked, and both Damen and Laurent froze as though the water had turned directly to ice. 

“Not unless he walked in with you,” Laurent said. His hands were on his shampoo bottle and he squeezed a quarter-sized amount into his palm, doing something, anything to make normal, expected noise. 

“One of his shirts is hanging on the kitchen chair,” Auguste said. Daman and Laurent both scrunched their faces up, remembering how Damen had shed his overshirt while Laurent nursed at a tall glass of iced coffee, their bodies feet apart by only Laurent’s will and nothing more. 

“Oh, that,” Laurent started. For a moment, Damen found himself captivated by the way the bubbles from the shampoo began to fall into the beautiful pathway of Laurent’s spine, and he lamented having to stop, lamented letting Auguste’s presence make them stop. “I found it in with the giant pile of laundry when I began sorting through it earlier this morning. It certainly wasn’t mine and I didn’t believe it to be yours either. It must have gotten mixed up in there when Lazar started that ridiculous water balloon fight two weeks ago.” 

Laurent smiled down at Damen’s awestruck expression, at the way he mouthed “You’re genius” at Laurent’s fast thinking. 

Auguste laughed at the memory.

“That’s right,” he agreed without question. “I’ll take it with me. I’ve got a meeting at four, but I’m going out to dinner and drinks with the guys afterward. You’re free to join if you’d like.” 

“I’ll think about it,” Laurent said. 

“While you’re thinking about that, think about the environment! You could fill three swimming pools with all the water you’ve used up.”

Damen waited to listen to Auguste’s footsteps leave, to listen to the front door close and click with its lock, to listen to Auguste’s car engine start, before he was brave enough to stand up to full height. 

“That was as close as it’s ever been,” he said. Laurent had the smooth and fresh smelling conditioner worked into his hair and Damen itched to touch. 

“Bound to happen with how often you’re here,” Laurent said logically. Damen did touch now, his hands wrapping around Laurent’s hips while he stood under the cascading water, the conditioner running down the expanse of his skin left it even more slick. It was no surprise the feelings of earlier came back so quickly. 

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” 

Laurent turned in his arms, pressed himself liquidly against Damen’s body, and shut the water off with a turn of his hand. 

“It’s,” he paused for a moment, letting them stand there in the already rapidly cooling air, feeling the droplets of water slide down their bodies in tiny rivers, “not. It’s not bad.” 

Damen wanted to respond to that, wanted to keep the conversation going to hear what wasn’t bad about it, about them. But Laurent had yet to vocalize anything beyond an appreciation for the size of Damen’s cock and the way it moved inside him. So instead Damen simply smiled and placed a kiss at his favorite spot, the place that made Laurent shiver. 

“Are you going to join us at dinner?” was what he asked instead. 

“Well, that depends,” Laurent said, and he untangled himself and took a step onto the plush bathroom rug. “I’ve been left quite unsatisfied, you see.”

“Have you now?”

“Incredibly. I may have to spend that time taking care of myself whilst you all enjoy dinner.” His blond hair was already lighter with the water absorbed by the towel that left it tendriled and perfect. 

“We can’t have that,” Damen said, reaching out to turn the shower back on. 

“Actually,” Laurent started, his own hands reaching out for Damen, their touch soft and their pull demanding, “I thought I’d give you the chance to prove it’s better out of the water.” 

At dinner that night, Laurent was sitting next to Auguste and they were both laughing at something Jord said. Damen, sitting between Nik and Orlant, couldn’t take his eyes off of him. It was the only way he noticed the shift of Laurent’s hips, the slight intake of his breath at the phantom sensation. They made eye contact across the table and Laurent smiled, small and secretive and just for him. 

Auguste appeared none the wiser.


End file.
